Raiz
by Mii-chaan
Summary: Katara está preocupada que na luta contra Ozai eles possam se machucar, mas, uma conversa com Zuko a fara se sentir melhor. Fanfic feita para o Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009


N/A: Avatar não me pertence, porque se pertencesse o Zuko seria o personagem principal e o Aang provavelmente teria morrido de cólica intestinal ( =O Muhahahaha)

Raiz

O sol brilhava intensamente acima de nossas cabeças, com certeza já passava das 12 horas. Estávamos sentados na escadaria de entrada da casa de Zuko, o cansaço e o desapontamento eram visíveis em nossos rostos. Faltava pouco tempo para a chegada do cometa Sozin e Aang havia desaparecido, procuramos por ele a manhã toda e a única coisa que encontramos foram algumas pegadas da branca areia da praia.

Sokka, vez ou outra tentava nos fazer rir, mas era interrompido pelas broncas de Zuko, broncas esta que eu não conseguia ouvir, meus pensamentos nublavam minha visão e minha audição. Definitivamente, eu não me preocupava com onde Aang estaria, sabia que quando chegasse a hora ele estaria preparado para enfrentar o Senhor do Fogo e salvar o mundo, o que tirava meu sossego era o quão perigosa a missão se tornara, não só para ele, mas, para todos nós.

Zuko, por um instante pareceu notar a minha preocupação, pois pude sentir seus olhos fixos em mim, enquanto eu tentava parecer natural. De canto de olho percebi ele levantar discretamente de onde estava sentado, caminhar e cuidadosamente se ajeitar ao meu lado. Por algum tempo ele não disse nada, só ficou ali quieto. Isso me incomodava, a presença dele fazia meu coração acelerar.

- Katara...

Não respondi de imediato, era bom ouvir a voz dele, escuta-lo pronunciando o meu nome.

- Sim?

- Você está bem?

- Estou...

- Parece estar preocupada.

- E quem não estaria?

- Achei que tivesse certeza que Aang irá até meu pai.

- E tenho! Não é isso que me preocupa...

Ele não falou nada, mas seu olhar estava curioso, como se isso realmente lhe importasse. Antes de responder, olhei para a escadaria ao meu redor, Sokka, Suki e Toph não estavam mais lá.

- Aonde eles foram?

- Quem?

- Sokka e os outros...

- Saíram agora a pouco. Você não os viu?

- Ahh, sim.

Eu não os havia visto mesmo. Voltei a encarar Zuko mais seus olhos não estavam mais em mim e sim na pequena floresta tinha no local.

- O que te preocupa?

- Aang...

- Ahh... Por que?

Apesar dele disfarçar muito bem, percebi o desapontamento em sua voz e isso me fez sorrir.

- Bom, me preocupo com todos nós.

Ele esperou até que eu terminasse.

- Você já parou para pensar, que isso é realmente perigoso, que nós podemos nos machucar?

- Não.

- Não?

- Não. Sei que não vamos.

- Mas a Nação do Fogo é muito forte e nós parecemos tão inúteis diante dela...

- A Nação do Fogo é forte, mas, nós também somos. Não deveria ficar pensando em coisas ruins.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Katara, ninguém vai se machucar!

Quando disse isso, ele sorriu, se levantou, bateu as mãos sobre as roupas para tirar as folhas secas que tinham ficado e me estendeu sua mão direita, me chamando. Eu a segurei firme, deixando que me guiasse. Passamos por Appa que dormia tranqüilamente, eu o observei um pouco enquanto Zuko me conduzia até a floresta.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Você vai ver.

- Não vai me matar, vai?

- É uma possibilidade.

- Tem certeza que sabe onde está indo?

- Não.

- O quê?

Senti meu nervosismo aumentar, então, olhei para ele e vi que ria, como se gostasse de me ver daquele jeito.

- Eu estou brincando, katara.

- É bom mesmo.

Tentei parecer irritada, mas falhei. Quando paramos, estávamos cercados por diversas árvores que formavam um lindo círculo, rodeando um lugar onde havia diversas flores, vermelhas, amarelas, rosas...

- É lindo.

- É. Mas, não viemos ver isto.

- E o que viemos ver?

- Aquilo!

Ele falou apontando para uma arvorezinha, que eu não sei qual é, não passava de 1 metro de altura, estava seca, diria até que estava morrendo.

- A árvore? O que tem ela?

- Consegue derruba-la?

- Acho que até o Momo conseguiria.

- Tente.

- Ta bom. Saia da frente, eu sou muito forte.

Ele se afastou um pouco. Aquilo seria realmente muito fácil. Segurei em seu tronco e puxei. A árvore não se morreu, ficou parada, enquanto eu caia sentada no chão, neste momento vi Zuko morrendo de rir, pensei em usar a Dobra de Água, não na arvorezinha, em Zuko, mas não havia água por perto.

- Ajude-me a cavar.

- Pra que?

- Só cave.

- OK. Se a Toph estivesse aqui seria mais fácil.

- Com certeza... Já está bom.

- Ok, por que me fez cavar?

- Olhe, o que acha da arvorezinha?

- Acho que está morta.

- Agora, veja a raiz dela.

Eu olhei e só então percebi que cavávamos para deixar a mostra um pequeno trecho da raiz.

- O que vê?

- A raiz está forte.

- É isso mesmo. Apesar da árvore parecer frágil, quase morta, a raiz dela é forte. Por isso você não conseguiu derruba-la.

- Incrível. Mas, o que isso tem a ver com a minha preocupação?

- É assim que meu pai vê o Aang, é assim que a Nação do Fogo nos vê, fracos. Mas, apesar de parecermos inúteis, nossas raízes são fortes, nossos princípios são bons. Temos força para enfrentar meu pai e ganhar.

Eu ri, definitivamente não sei como ele pensou naquilo, os anos que passou no mar com seu tio certamente o afetaram. No entanto, as palavras dele me acalmaram.

- Está mais tranqüila?

- Estranhamente eu estou. Obrigada Zuko.

- Não foi nada. Sabe... Eu não gosto de te ver chateada.

Quando disse isso, Zuko apresentava um leve rubor em seu rosto, logo imaginei que ele estaria envergonhado com suas próprias palavras. Adorei aquilo. Novamente ele se sentou ao meu lado. Senti meu coração disparar de novo. Eu levantei e lhe estendi a mão, chamando-o para irmos embora, ele a segurou e se levantou. Comecei a caminhar, mas ele ficou parado no lugar, ele olhava para baixo, ainda segurando minha mão.

- Katara...

- Oi?

Eu estremeci. Ele delicadamente me aproximou de seu corpo, até que eu pudesse ouvir sua respiração. Olhei para cima e nossos olhos se encontraram, a cada segundo nossos rostos se aproximavam mais, até que senti seus lábios encostarem-se nos meus.

Quando terminou, eu queria dizer-lhe o quanto eu estava feliz, mas não tive tempo, ele voltou a segurar minha mão e me puxou de volta para a casa. De novo nas escadas, Toph e Sokka discutiam sobre alguma coisa.

- Onde vocês estavam?

- Vendo árvores.

- Ai, isso é muito interessante, mas ainda temos que encontrar o Aang.

- Sei quem pode nos ajudar.

- Quem, Zuko?

- Vamos para o Reino da Terra.

Arrumamos então nossas coisas para continuarmos a viagem.

- Vamos logo, Aang pode estar precisando da gente!

- Irmãozinho, o Aang é o Avatar e, além disso, a raiz dele é forte.

Eu disse enquanto Zuko me ajudava a subir no Appa.

- Suki, você enten...?

- Não entendi nada do que ela disse.

Fim!!!

N/A²: Comenteem /o/

N/A³: Fic dedicada a Camila_Jéssica ^^


End file.
